My Song
by Kuroi Onee-san
Summary: Kisah ini adalah awal dan belum berakhir, antara si gadis kecil bermata sayu dengan pemuda tinggi yang tak henti-hentinya tersenyum.—BertholdtxAnnie; AU untuk 10 Songs Shuffle Challenge. Drabble nyambung.


**rating.** K+  
**genre.** Romance/Friendship  
**disclaimer.** Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime; dan lagu-lagu di playlist saya milik pemiliknya masing-masing ' 'a; juga challenge ini milik Natz, melalui Nacchan Sakura lalu diperawi oleh Rouvrir Fleur #dor  
**summary.** Kisah ini adalah awal dan belum berakhir, antara si gadis kecil bermata sayu dengan pemuda tinggi yang tak henti-hentinya tersenyum.—BertholdtxAnnie; AU untuk 10 Songs Shuffle Challenge.  
**warnings.** Jangan salahkan playlist saya yang isinya ngaco.

**author notes. **Jadi, fanfic ini berawal dari ajakan _Rouvrir Fleur_; karena keliatannya menyenangkan saya ikutan #dor Sepertinya challenge ini sudah melimpah ruah, dan maaf kalau saya ikut-ikutan—don't mind me xD

Kenapa BertlxAnnie? Saya hanya mencari suasana baru uhukpengenyumikurilagitapinggakduludehuhuk

Selamat menikmati~ o/

* * *

**My Song**

2013 © Kuroi-Oneesan

* * *

**[i. School Days – Atlus; Persona 1 OST]**

Bertholdt Fubar kala itu tengah menikmati waktu istirahatnya untuk mengerjakan kuis Kimia dari Yaeger-sensei dan berjaga agar tugasnya tidak menumpuk. Sesekali membuka buku rumus dan terus meniti jalan menuju jawaban yang pasti. Sayang perhatiannya beberapa detik kemudian tersita oleh—

Sepasang mata biru yang melihatnya dengan intens dari kursi di depannya. Sosok kecil yang dengan mata sayunya menerawang melihat sekeliling, ditambah dengan wajah cemberut.

Gadis itu adalah teman kecilnya; juga seorang penyanyi terkenal—Annie Leonhardt. Bertholdt jujur saja sudah lama merasakan ada yang beda ketika mata mereka berdua bertemu, sungguh, pikirannya berkutat pada sesuatu yang abstrak nan tidak mungkin.

Ah.

Apa ini yang dimaksud Reiner, _musim semi_?

"…Bertl?"

"Y-Ya, kenapa, Annie?"

"Kau berhenti menulis."

Bertholdt menjawab dengan seulas senyum.

"Me, memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya bosan."

Dan pembicaraan tidak jelas itu berlanjut sampai ada guru masuk ke kelas. Bertholdt dengan bangga melupakan kuis Kimianya karena itu.

.

**[ii. A Lone Prayer – Atlus; Persona 1 OST]**_—orz kenapa lagu battle sih ;;_

Hari ini adalah hari dimana ulangan Kimia akan dilaksanakan, dan Bertholdt dengan senang dan yakin seratus persen akan mengerjakan dengan sempurna. Seusai pelajaran Matematika, ia pun awalnya hendak menuju kantin untuk memenuhi panggilan Reiner Braun dan Eren Yaeger yang mengajaknya menikmati _yakisoba_.

"Bertl, bisa ajari aku soal nomor 3?" Annie mengeluarkan bukunya. "Waktu itu aku tidak masuk karena ada _showbiz_ jadi…"

Bertholdt seketika tertegun. Ia kenal benar kelemahan Annie ada di Kimia. Tentu saja ia lebih mementingkan apa yang ada dihadapannya daripada sepiring mi goreng bersama cowok-cowok jomblo.

"Dengan senang hati, Annie." Bertholdt melambaikan tangannya, menyuruh gadis itu untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Namun, disadarinya sesuatu yang lain ketika ia mulai mengurutkan diketahui, ditanyakan dan jawaban dari soal seputar sepuluh mol amonia yang dicampur dengan sulfur dioksida sebanyak sekian mol.

Pertama, Annie terlalu dekat. Dan, dan—sangat wangi—mengganggu konsentrasinya.

_Sabar Bertl. Sabar. Berusahalah tenang!_

Untungnya, soal itu berlalu dengan mulus berkat ketegaran hati Bertholdt.

"Bertl?"

"Ada apa lagi, Annie?"

"Aku merasa kau sedikit aneh, ada apa?"

Kembali, senyumnya muncul menyembunyikan rasa gagapnya. "E-Eh? Perasaanmu saja kok."

.

**[iii. bauklotze – Sawano Hiroyuki, vocal by Mika Kobayashi; Shingeki no Kyojin OST]**

Hari itu sama seperti hari sekolah lainnya, cuaca cerah dan atmosfirnya tenang lagi bersahabat. Bertholdt tengah diam di mejanya menikmati sebuah buku bacaan yang dipinjamnya dari Jean Kirchstein, ia tidak sempat membacanya kemarin karena sibuk ekskul sehingga ia menyempatkan diri membaca di sela-sela pelajaran kosong.

Buku itu bercerita tentang laut. Sebuah kisah yang tidak berbatas.

Bertholdt entah kenapa terlarut sendiri dalam nuansa nostalgia.

Kota yang mereka tinggali dikelilingi oleh laut, dan biasanya mereka akan pergi bermain di atas pasir ketika pulang sekolah. Di sana Bertl akan datang bersama Reiner, Armin, Eren dan juga Mikasa. Kadang mereka akan berlari dan berakhir dengan mencelupkan diri ke laut, dan juga mengajak teman-teman sekolah mereka seperti Connie, Sasha dan Jean sendiri.

Siang itu sungguh berbeda, Bertholdt kecil menemukan entitas yang memiliki refleksi laut pada dirinya. Gadis itu sangat sangat lebih kecil darinya, hampir ia kira dia tersesat. Gadis itu menyendiri, lebih tepatnya, membangun sebuah kastil dari pasir sendirian. Tak terasa, kakinya tergerak untuk menyapa gadis kecil itu bahkan menarik jemari kecilnya untuk ikut bersama mereka semua menikmati birunya laut.

Ya, manik biru laut itu sangatlah indah.—Bagai tersembunyi menanti untuk ditemukan.

Bertholdt menghela nafas panjang sebelum menutup bukunya dan menarik matanya menuju jendela untuk memperhatikan laut yang membentang seperti halnya langit; tanpa batas. Ia kemudian melihat kursi di depannya; kosong, tidak berpenghuni. Memang gadis itu kemarin sudah bilang ke dirinya dan Reiner bahwa ia sibuk dalam proses mengeluarkan _single _terbaru.

Matanya menerawang seketika senyumnya terkembang.

"_Apa yang sebenarnya gadis itu lihat saat kita bertemu, ya?"_

.

**[iv. My Song – marina; Girls Dead Monster~ Angel Beats insert song]**

Beberapa saat terlewati dan segalanya terasa biasa. Annie belum juga masuk sekolah dan itu membuat Bertholdt tidak bisa memindahkan sudut pandangnya dari meja sepi itu. Sosoknya yang terlihat rapuh dari belakang kerap membuatnya iba, namun raut wajahnya yang selalu tegar membuat Bertholdt merasa tenang.

Dulu ia tidak pernah setegar itu, semua orang tahu; ia hanya satu dari banyak orang yang tenggelam dalam kesendirian dan menjadi bagian dari gelap egonya sendiri.

Hari libur Golden Week selalu dihabiskan Bertholdt mencari sesuatu yang tidak perlu ia cari; atau sekedar menghabiskan waktu dan uang dengan berjalan-jalan ke sudut kota seorang diri. Sore ini selepas menghabiskan _café latte_ di sebuah _coffee shop _rekomendasi Ymir, Bertholdt bertolak untuk pulang dan tidur.

Sebuah kerumunan tercipta di depan toko musik dekat stasiun tempat ia akan pulang, dengan tingginya ia bisa melihat jelas apa yang tengah hangat diperbincangkan.

Single terbaru dari Annie. Menggunakan sampul bertajuk biru laut dan berjudul 'arigatou'.

_Arigatou—terima kasih._

…_untuk siapa?_

Alih-alih penasaran, pemuda jangkung itu masuk dalam keramaian dan membeli satu. Sembari menuju rumah, Bertholdt menyetel lagu yang dimaksud dan menaruh penuh pendengarannya.

_Dawai gitar klasik pelan nan manja mengalun masuk ke telinganya. Tak lama lagu berselang, nyanyian menyatu._

"—wow."

Dalam minggu itu kerap si pemuda tidak berhenti memainkan nada-nada di telinganya.

.

**[v. A Way of Life – Mayumi Fujita; Persona 3 Portable OST]**

Sudah lama Annie Leonhardt tidak masu sekolah. Libur Golden Week ini ia habiskan untuk berbelanja baju untuk konser seputar rilis album terbarunya. Gadis itu tampil di luar panggung dengan penampilan urakan, biasanya ia mengenakan _dress_ bertema _gothic_ dan kini ia menggunakan jaket bertundung dan celana jins. Sungguh malas bila harus disatroni fans di tengah jalan.

Annie terhenti melihat lampu hijau masih menyala, menandakan dirinya belum boleh melangkah menyilangi jalan yang tengah dipadati orang lalu-lalang menikmati hidupnya masing-masing.

Terlihat menyenangkan, ya?

Beberapa detik berselang, lampu hijau kini berpihak pada pejalan kaki. Annie pun mengambil langkah setapak dan meniti jalan menuju seberang—

Manik birunya berpapasan dengan sosok jangkung yang tengah asyik dengan _headset_ di telinganya.

"…Bertholdt?"

Ia menoleh untuk mencari sosok yang sudah berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya, namun suaranya terlalu kecil di dalam keramaian. Tak lama, sosok yang ditemuinya itu hilang.

Entah kenapa, ingin rasanya menyapanya. Tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya tergerak.

.

**[vi. Planetes – EGOIST; first EGOIST solo album.]**

Annie menghempaskan dirinya ke kasur empuk setelah capek berbelanja. Matanya menatap langit-langit, perlahan ia menutup matanya merasakan sunyi menguasai kelima inderanya. Memang, ia sudah lama tinggal sendiri dalam hidupnya; namun hatinya tidak pernah merasa sesepi ini.

(Gadis itu merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang—sangat kurang.)

Dirinya menghela nafas panjang sebelum menutup kedua matanya dengan lengannya. Kerap kali ia menitikkan air mata, gadis itu bingung dengan kelakuannya ketika ia sedang sendiri. Ia tidak tahu sedang memikirkan apa dan tiba-tiba saja manik birunya sudah basah akibat tangisnya sendiri.

(_Apa karena ia selalu merasa—sendirian?_)

Mendadak ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar di saku celananya.

"_H-Halo, Annie?"_

Annie menyesal tidak melihat penelpon sebelum sesegera mengangkatnya. Suara itu adalah suara milik Bertholdt Fubar.

"Tumben menelponku, Bertl. Ada apa?" Annie membuat suaranya tidak bergetar.

"_Kau ada waktu akhir Golden Week ini?"_

Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan darah naik ke pipinya sendiri.

"Maaf tapi… aku ada konser di hari itu. Me-memangnya kenapa?"

Dari ujung telepon bisa Annie rasakan embusan nafas kekalahan dari pemuda yang menghubunginya itu. Dirinya merasa sedikit tidak enakan akibat penolakannya.

"_Aku ingin mengajakmu ke perpustakaan. Tapi… lain waktu saja deh. Maaf bila aku menganggumu._"

"—Tunggu, Bertl."

"_Hn? A, Ada apa?"_

"Aku kosong akhir minggu ini, bisa saat itu saja?"

Dan sebuah janji telah dibuat mereka berdua. Masing-masing dari mereka masih ingin meneruskan obrolan tapi kesepakatan diri mereka mengurungkan niat itu untuk menyembunyikan rasa malu masing-masing.

Jadi, kencan?

.

**[vii. Magnet – Hatsune Miku ft. Megurine Luka; song by minato]**_—dan author langsung bergidik._

Hari konser pun datang tanpa diduga akan datang secepat itu. Bertholdt sendiri bingung kenapa ia bisa mendapatkan tiket untuk konser dalam waktu yang mepet dan mendapatkan kursi agak depan, artinya ia bisa melihat dengan jelas seperti apa Annie Leonhardt di panggungnya.

Tentu saja ia menyembunyikan kenyataan dirinya datang ke konser itu pada siapapun bahkan Reiner.

Bertholdt datang agak telat dan terburu-buru mencapai kursinya. Tak lama, lampu-lampu _stage_ itu padam, meninggalkan si pemuda jangkung terdiam nanar.

_Spotlight_ terpancar dan berkumpul di tengah, memunculkan bintang di tengah-tengah panggung dengan gitar di tangannya.

Ini bukan mimpi.

Sosok Annie di sana adalah nyata. Bak karya sempurna, membuat matanya kaku dalam gerak dan terpukau dalam kata-kata.

Bertholdt ingin sekali berada di sampingnya, untuk mendengarkan lagu itu;—tidak hanya sebatas penonton yang menyorakinya dari tempat yang jauh, melainkan—

(…orang yang pantas di sisinya.)

.

**[viii. Changing Seasons – Shoji Meguro; Persona 3 OST]**—_author heran kenapa lagunya dari mellow menjurus ke upbeat._

Golden Week usai dan saatnya kembali masuk sekolah. Bertholdt dan Reiner pagi itu tengah membicarakan banyak hal di depan meja Reiner. Kebanyakan mengenai film yang disaksikan Reiner saat hari terakhir Golden Week; tentu Bertholdt tidak ingin angkat bicara seputar dia pergi ke konser Annie. Ia bisa mendengar siswi-siswi di kelasnya membicarakan hal itu sedaritadi ia dan Reiner bercengkerama.

Pintu kelas tergeser terbuka, sosok Annie yang berbalut seragam _sailor_ dengan _hoodie_ sebagai dalamannya terlihat ke permukaan. Sorot matanya selalu terlihat kebosanan; Bertholdt nyengir sendiri melihat kontrasnya sang artis di dalam dan luar panggung.

"Kok senyum-senyum Bertl?" Reiner menepuk pundak si pemuda yang lebih tinggi.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa kok, hanya ingat sesuatu."

Ya, mengingat _goth-loli_ Annie, tepatnya.

.

**[ix. way to answer – fripSide; To Aru Kagaku no Railgun PSP OP]**

Hari yang dijanjikan telah datang. Akhir minggu saat Bertholdt Fubar berjanji pada Annie Leonhardt akan berjalan-jalan ke perpustakaan. Bertholdt ingin menunjukkan buku yang direkomendasikan Jean beberapa saat silam pada Annie; buku tentang laut itu—dan hanya perpustakaan yang memiliki lanjutannya karena buku itu sudah terlalu lama ditarik dari peredaran.

Setelah menunjukkan lima volume buku yang bertajuk tentang kehidupan dua insan yang terpisahkan dan dipertemukan oleh laut, mereka berdua menuju taman tengah Trost. Juga, meredakan Annie yang berusaha dengan tegarnya tidak menangis namun gagal.

Ia memperhatikan lamat-lamat gadis yang wajahnya masih merah akibat _ending_ yang tidak terduga dari buku barusan. Sunyi berada antara mereka berdua. Bertholdt lalu menaikkan tangannya, mengusap air mata yang masih mengalir di pipi sang idol. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Annie sangat kecil dibanding dengan dirinya. Wajahnya kelewat mungil dan jemarinya tidak ingin berhenti untuk menenangkan sang putri yang tengah menangis.

Bertholdt mencari jalan lain untuk menenangkannya; dan kebetulan ada tukang es krim dekat dengan tempat mereka duduk.

"Nih, es krim untukmu." Bertholdt kembali berlutut seraya menyerahkan es krim vanilla-cokelat ke tangan Annie yang masih mengeluarkan air mata. "Maaf, tapi—jarang aku melihatmu menangis—OW."

Kakinya tak luput dari injakan maut sang idol.

"Sakit, Annie!" desah Bertholdt seraya mengusap-usap kakinya.

"Puh—hahaha! Wajahmu aneh, Bertl!"

Mendengar itu Bertholdt hanya tersenyum. Akhirnya ia tertawa. Sama seperti waktu itu; banyak sekali saat Bertholdt menemukan Annie menangis sendiri. Di keadaan apapun, seorang gadis lebih manis ketika ia tersenyum, bukan?

.

**[x. Namae no nai Kaibutsu – EGOIST; Psycho-Pass 1****st**** ED]**

"Hei Bertl, kau percaya dengan dongeng?"

Mereka berdua tengah menggunakan payung yang sama di hari itu. Hujan tak kunjung berhenti dan hari semakin larut. Sebuah kebetulan semata saja mereka berdua bertemu usai melaksanakan kegiatan klub masing-masing dan hendak menuju ke rumah. Bertholdt membawa payung, dan juga dirinya-lah yang tertinggi sehingga ia membawa gadis itu di bawahnya.

"—Eh?"

"Kau selalu membaca buku itu setiap aku melihatmu."

Annie mengisyaratkan buku tentang laut yang selalu Bertholdt bawa. Lima volume yang membuat Annie menangis beberapa saat silam.

"Kenapa ya?" Bertholdt memaksakan tertawa. "Mungkin karena laut mengingatkanku denganmu?"

Seketika langkah Annie terhenti, membuat Bertholdt nyaris tersandung. Annie menatap pemuda di belakangnya dengan tatapan datar sejenak, tampak memroses apa yang dia maksud.

"Kau selalu ingat kapan dan bagaimana kita bertemu, ya?"

Annie kemudian berjalan keluar dari payung. Ia berputar-putar sendiri, menikmati air hujan yang jatuh ke bumi melalui kulitnya. Bertholdt tak berucap, malah terkesima. Tidak dinyana, gadis itu juga menyanyikan sebuah lagu—_arigatou_, _single_ yang tak henti-hentinya ia dengar—melantunkan _reff-_nya berulang-ulang tanpa henti berputar dalam derai hujan yang ramai. Bertholdt hanya terpaku, menganga.

Ia mengerti sekarang—arti lagu itu.

"_Terima kasih telah tidak meninggalkanku sendiri," _lagu itu terus berputar,_ "Bertholdt."_

Masih memegang payungnya dengan gemetar, Bertholdt mencerna lagu tersebut di hatinya, sedalam-dalamnya seraya menutup matanya.

Tak terasa, tangan kecil menarik bajunya menuju ke dalam hujan, meninggalkan payung yang ia punya. Darimana gerangan kekuatan besar yang dimiliki gadis itu, ia melongo.

"Ayo Bertl, kita pergi ke laut sekarang!"

Senyumnya terkembang melihat gadis itu tertawa senang seperti saat mereka kecil. Mengikuti iramanya, mereka berdua pun menelusuri hujan dan kembali ke tempat permulaan kisah;

Ya, kisah ini belum selesai.

[**END.**]

* * *

**Endnotes. **APA-APAAN INI ORZ. PLAYLIST SAYA KOK NGACO YA. *nangis di pojokan* MAAF ANNIE DAN BERTL ANDA SAYA NISTAKAN DAN JADI OOC GINI HIKS SO CHEESY AND FAIL. Sepuluh lagu itu adalah bagian dari 198 lagu yang saya shuffle di HP. Ternyata jadinya kacau, okesip. #cukup

Ehem. Awalnya lagu akhirnya mau saya skip cuma begitu melihat lagu berikutnya terpampang 'Utau Oka Harmonics FRELIA' saya gajadi ngeskip—bagi yang tahu itu lagu apa mungkin akan mengerti. xD

Sekian dari saya, semoga para pembaca menikmati sepenggal kisah ngaco ini dandandan, terima kasih! o/


End file.
